Patent Literature 1 discloses a content receiving apparatus and an information processing apparatus. This content receiving apparatus receives and displays a message that cites information for identifying television programs. In addition, this information processing apparatus displays a web page including a button for recording reservation of programs by requesting acquisition of a web page in response to a user operation.